Xu Zhu
Xu Chu (onyomi: Kyo Cho) is one of Cao Cao's retainers who was renowned for his strength. He was known as a profound yet quiet general who moved his lord with his loyalty. Known as a simple-minded giant yet fierce in battle, his nickname is "Tiger Fool" (虎痴). His nickname was so famous it often substituted for his actual name. Soon after his recruitment, Cao Cao historically praised him to be the Fan Kuai of their era. Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for claiming that his strength matched Dian Wei and heralds him as one of Cao Cao's bravest generals. His son is Xu Yi. Fans voted his Dynasty Warriors incarnation to sixty-first place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll; he placed seventy-sixth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in eighty-first. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in twentieth place for the Wei division. The English localization for this series misspells his name's pinyin as Xu Zhu. A gender-swapped version of him named Hu Zhi (虎稚) appears in Kessen II. Her namesake is Xu Zhu's nickname, Tiger Fool. Her height is 190 cm (6'3"). Role in Games :"Even pound for pound, you're the best there is!" ::~~Musashi; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xu Zhu is a man who likes to eat and protect his lord. Serving Cao Cao after the Allied Forces disband, he follows his master in several of his campaigns. A shining moment in his service is defending Cao Cao at Tong Gate. He bravely faces Ma Chao's charge and stops the general's advance with his might. Xu Zhu often lives to continue serving Wei until its final battles in the series. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details Xu Zhu's origins before joining Cao Cao. Xu Zhu is a resident of a nameless village who bravely defends it from bandits. When Cao Cao's army starts to pillage them for food, Xu Zhu resists them by defeating the generals and their supply captains. The one leading the troop is Cao Cao's bodyguard, Dian Wei, who at first tries to avoid Xu Zhu's rampage but orders his defeat in his subsequent appearances. On Dian Wei's third defeat, they compliment one another's strength and Dian Wei offers Xu Zhu to return with him to his master. Xu Zhu agrees on the simple conditions that everyone is happy and that he is fed good food. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes Xu Zhu's previously mentioned recruitment and notes that Cao Cao is impressed with Xu Zhu for matching Dian Wei's might. He participates in Hu Lao Gate with Dian Wei but his friend soon dies to ensure their lord's safety at Wan Castle. To fill in the void that Dian Wei left, Xu Zhu redoubles his efforts to protect his lord at Chang Ban and Tong Gate. While partaking in the defense at Mt. Ding Jun, he spots Zuo Ci spying on them. The elderly one questions Xu Zhu's loyalty for Cao Cao but Xu Zhu is too concerned with his duty to bother with a thoughtful answer. Zuo Ci flees and an ill Cao Cao passes away after the battle. Serving Cao Pi to defeat Wu at He Fei Castle, Xu Zhu notices Zuo Ci's presence a second time. Knowing that Zuo Ci was plotting against his former master, the warrior accuses the elder of causing Cao Cao's death and defeats him. Though Wei ultimately claims victory over both kingdoms, Xu Zhu tires of his life as a general and retires. To honor the deaths of his dear lord and friend, Xu Zhu promises to grow a huge rice field for them. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Cao Cao, Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao and his closest generals use their collective strengths to save the emperor from Dong Zhuo's army. Xu Zhu and Xiahou Dun takes the western path while Dian Wei and Cao Cao take the east. Caught between two armies, the emperor's carriage is rescued and, after cutting through Lu Bu's upstart, the emperor returns safely and is placed under Cao Cao's protection. Xu Zhu's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has him enjoy the fine weather by relaxing on the grass. Inviting the player to join him, he hopes the peace they had fought for will continue to last. Xu Zhu continues to appear in many of Wei's campaigns in the sixth title. He is present during cutscenes related to Guan Du and Chi Bi. He lives to act in the later campaigns and defends Xu Chang during Sima Yi's rebellion. In Special, he appears as Xun Yu's reinforcements during Sun Ce's siege of the aforementioned castle. Sun Ce sends Taishi Ci to deal with him. Cao Cao also orders him to stop Ma Chao's attempt to break the river dam at Tong Gate. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xu Zhu is first seen among the remnants of the Yellow Turbans, also known as the Heishan Bandits under Zhang Yan's leadership, at Yan Province and fights Dian Wei. But after the battle, Xu Zhu stops the rebels, stating that if they steal crops from other people, then they will suffer too, and they all join Cao Cao's army. Xu Zhu and Dian Wei develop a strong bond of friendship and they work together to protect their lord as he fights Tao Qian at Xu Province and shields the Emperor from rival warlords. However, Dian Wei dies while protecting Cao Cao at Wan Castle, leaving Xu Zhu and other officers devastated. Nevertheless, Xu Zhu continues to protect Cao Cao. When Cao Cao loses his naval forces at Chibi, Xu Zhu fends off the forces of both Shu and Wu as his lord makes his escape. Xu Zhu continues to fight for Wei up to the Battle of Yangping Gate, but after that, he is not seen in any other battle. Xu Zhu's first Legendary Battle allows the player to rescue Dian Wei from death at Wan Castle. In his second Legendary Battle, Xu Zhu protects Cao Cao by defending against Ma Chao at Tong Gate. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Xu Zhu appears once the player takes an enemy territory during the fourth chapter. He accuses Cao Cao's men of tearing up his fields and challenges one of them to a duel. Upon losing the fight, he is approached by Cao Cao who acknowledges his strength and persuades the farmer to join his forces. He eventually takes over Dian Wei's post as bodyguard when the latter perishes at Wan Castle. During the Battle of Chibi, he helps Cao Cao escape from the enemy's fire attack while impeding the advance of Huang Gai. Fulfilling his role to the very end, he also serves as his lord's remaining shield during their last stand at Xuchang during Shu's final chapter. In Wei's ending scene, he personally invites Cao Cao to see the new fields planted by him and their comrades. In the eighth installment, Xu Zhu leads the remnants of the Yellow Turbans, now Heishan Bandits, in Wei's story. Cao Cao, hoping to gain officers and glory, attacks the remnants and defeats them along with Xu Zhu. Xu Zhu is then offered service under Cao Cao, and soon finds himself participating in many of his lord's campaigns, being present during the struggle for the emperor, Xiapi and most notably at Tong Gate. He is also one of the key officers that protect Cao Cao in his flight from Chibi. In the hypothetical route Xu Zhu joins the successful assault Chibi after the fire attack on the Wei fleet fails. He guards Cao Cao and the main camp during the campaign for Jianye before joining the Wei forces in the final battle against the anti-Cao Cao forces at Baidi Castle. Once the war is over, he and Dian Wei are finally able to plow the fields together. He is also given an original scenario in Free Mode where players can have him successfully resist Cao Cao and his officers alongside the Yellow Turbans. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Xu Zhu appear in Chibi where he tries to stop Pang Tong and the player from chaining Cao Cao's warships together a second time. During his bond story, he and his fellow villagers attempt to placate the Yellow Turban remnants by giving away their only ox. But when it starts running away, Xu Zhu grabs it by the tail single-handedly, inadvertently scaring off the marauders. This act of strength convinces Cao Cao to recruit him in exchange for keeping the latter's village safe and well-fed. Xu Zhu, for his part, has kept potential assassins from taking the warlord's life. He becomes so devoted to his bodyguard duties that not even high-ranking officers like Cao Ren can privately meet Cao Cao without his supervision which earns him a well-deserved promotion. Xu Zhu first appears during Cao Cao's campaign against Tao Qian, mistaking the warlord's forces for bandits. Once the misunderstanding is cleared, he decides to become one of Cao Cao's loyal guards and quickly befriends Dian Wei. He participates heavily after Dian Wei's death and helps his lord in their campaigns against Yuan Shao and Liu Bei. After covering his lord's retreat from Chibi, Xu Zhu is sent to help pacify the western provinces of Xiliang and to help conquer Hanzhong. Xiahou Yuan's death brings Wei occupation of Hanzhong to an abrupt end, but works in Cao Cao's plan to lure out Guan Yu. Shortly after Guan Yu and Cao Cao's death, Xu Zhu decides to retire, no longer obligated to fight without Cao Cao or Dian Wei. While doing so, he is approached by Cao Pi, who invites the former commander to train new warriors for future generations. Honored by the request, Xu Zhu decides to return fulfill his new responsibilities. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Xu Zhu is one of the officers who supports his lord's stand against Orochi at Yi Ling. Losing to cannon fire and the serpent army, however, Xu Zhu retreats. In Warriors Orochi, he acts as a gatekeeper for the resistance force led by Huang Gai at Kuzegawa. Xu Zhu is duped into joining with the promise of food, but Huang Gai orders that they wouldn't be fed until they defeat Cao Pi and Mitsunari's army. After his defeat defeated, Cao Pi tells his men not to imprison Xu Zhu but give him food to pacify him. Post battle, Xu Zhu begs for Cao Pi's forgiveness and rejoins Wei. Xu Zhu believes that if Cao Cao were there, he'd be able to solve everything. Cao Cao orders him and Pang De to aid Huang Gai and Goemon in Warriors Orochi 2. They erect an impenetrable defense against Masamune's army while the Wu leaders circle through the mountain path. He and Pang De join Wu after the battle. He shares his dream stage with Huang Gai and Hanzō as the trio work together in order to rescue Gracia. When she returns with his lord, Xu Zhu is specially praised by Cao Cao, for protecting the lass. Xu Zhu stayed with Wei and was the original defender of Tong Gate in the third title. He tried to defend it against Da Ji and was reinforced by Cao Pi. After he is beaten by the coalition from the future, Xu Zhu happily volunteers to join their cause. He later helps Sima Shi's plan to rescue Diaochan. In the DLC stage, Demon Rescue, Xu Zhu assists Yoshimoto, Motochika and Yuan Shao in making peace with demons at Wuhang Mountains. Ultimate adds an additional scenario for, detailing the Wei perspective of events at Tong Gate. Lost and hungry in the new world, Xu Zhu is rescued by some villagers near the Wuzhang Plains. In gratitude, he attempts to defend their supply depot, but ends up getting defeated by Kai and Wang Yi, who were attempting to defeat pillaging demons led by Diamondback. As an apology for the misunderstanding, the maidens aid Xu Zhu in retrieving the stolen supplies. After the battle, he accompanies them back to the Coalition camp. Kessen The developers adjusted Xu Zhu to be a woman to serve as an interesting contrast to the other beautiful women protecting their masters in the game. She leads an army of foot soldiers in battle and has the potential to learn devastating tactics if players train her enough. Hu Zhi is a general who uses her strength to serve Cao Cao. A tall and physically built figure, she is said to have the strength to match Guan Yu or Zhang Fei's ferocity. Since she doesn't like to talk too much, she doesn't socialize with other people too often. For one reason or another, Hu Zhi gets along with Himiko and they often support one another in their respective armies. Character Information Personality Xu Zhu is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Wei. He's a gluttonous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. In spite of his strength in battle, he actually doesn't like fighting or people being aggressive towards one another. He sees people who oppose his lord as bullies or braggarts who "just can't get along". He's friends with Dian Wei as both men are strong, practical in their duties, and simple minded. If his friend dies, Xu Zhu will be saddened by the news. Later installments later add a small friendship with Sima Shi regarding meat buns, though the younger man becomes mortified when he learns that Xu Zhu will often scarf food down rather than eating it slowly and enjoying its quality. On account of his kind heart, Xu Zhu lacks rivals in the games, only being angered if someone opposes his lord. This is represented in Dynasty Warriors 5, in which Xu Zhu develops a short term rivalry with Zuo Ci, due to the fact that the old man opposes Cao Cao's power and threatens to kill him. His Warriors Orochi incarnation has him get along with both Nagamasa Azai and Oichi, who both respect his gentle nature in spite of his strength and harsh reputation. In the latest installment, he attempts to teach Gyūki and Ranmaru the virtues of farming. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xu Zhu is given the nickname of "The Silent Tiger" while the English version changes it to "The Demon of Battle with the Heart of a Child". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Great Tigers". The original name for Xu Zhu's club is dubbed in the Asian versions to be a smasher that breaks foes apart akin to a waterfall-shaped cloth. His fourth weapon, Standard weapon and third weapon (as of the seventh installment for the very latter weapon) are named after the half-ox, half-human god in Chinese mythology, Chi You; it is likely themed after Dian Wei's weapon which nods to Ox Head and/or Gozutennō as both the friends' weapons are themed after mythological demons/beasts of Asian mythology that have close ties to one another in ode to both Dian Wei and Xu Zhu's relentless might in combat. Xu Zhu's Level 11 Weapon is named after the title of Flame Emperor (Yandi in pinyin or Entei in on'yomi), a southern tribal king of ancient China themed after an affinity to and/or mastery of fire. The most popular consensus was that Shennong himself was said to be the very first Flame Emperor among the rest; he was described in Records of the Grand Historian as one who respected a dragon god and gave himself a surname after the Jiang Creek he lived beside. Creating a stringed instrument from a nearby tree, he went to the city to teach the people and reigned for 120 years. In legends, he is sometimes named a half-ox creature of a gigantic height, which likely serves as an inspiration for the Level 11 weapon's rather additionally-beastly design in-game. However, Shennong himself was noted to have been crowned as a Flame Emperor posthumously after his defeat by the Huangdi/Kōtei (lit. Yellow Emperor). Coincidentally, the aforementioned Chi You was also used as a name for either a tribal leader or another kingdom; the said Chi You was one of the primary forces that greatly opposed the Flame Emperor, until he and both the Yellow Emperor joined forces to defeat the Chi You tribe to establish their power in China proper. Xu Zhu's Skill weapon takes its namesake from a mythical beast known as Qiongqi (lit. the Destitute Strangness), while his Strength weapon is named after Hundun (lit. "Chaos"). Voice Actors *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Yu Heamu - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Hu Dawei - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Lee Jang-won - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) *Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi 1~2 (English-uncredited) *Loren Kling - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Yu Lin - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Choi Nakyoon - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Junko Noda - Kessen II (Japanese) *Gwon Changwuk - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Itaru Yamamoto - Sangokushi Legion (Japanese) *Daisuke Kageura - Shin Sangokushi (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xu Zhu/Quotes *"Naughty, naughty! Attacking Lord Cao Cao's castle while he's away? I'll squash you good!" *"Phew! You're strong! I've never gotten so hungry after a battle!" :"Hey, why don't you come with us?" :"Mmm... If you promise we'll make a world, umm... with lots of laughing, and lots and lots of food, then I'll go with you!" :"Right! That's settled!" ::~~Dian Wei and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Now you face me!" :"You must be an evil man, if you're trying to kill lord Cao Cao!" ::~~Ma Chao and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"What a huge castle! There has to be a lot of good food inside..." :"Yes. Jiang Dong is a rich land. No doubt the people live well." :"Sun Quan was going to try and keep all those delicious foods for himself." :"Y-Yes. You might say that it's why we are attacking Wu." ::~~''Xu Zhu and Cao Ren; Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' *"My lord, let me ask you. What is the source of your strength?" :"Hmm... Eat heartily, and work hard! That's my motto." :"I see... Yes, the art of war is truly deep..." ::~~Xu Huang and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"You look really strong, but I need to do what I can to make Lord Cao Cao proud of me." :"Your loyalty is admirable. However, I'm afraid you're no match for me!" ::~~Xu Zhu and Pang De; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"You have been a great help to me. I must find some way to reward you." :"I don't need any reward. As long as I can eat my fill, I'm fine." :"Hm... And you're easy to please; another one of your good points, Xu Zhu." :"Everyone is happier on a full stomach. You should be sure to eat a lot too, Lord Cao Cao." ::~~Cao Cao and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"A big guy like you can clearly eat a lot, but I bet you can handle your drink too." :"Actually, I don't really drink now... Because once I start I just can't stop." :"Heh, sounds like we have something in common! How about seeing which of us can drink the most?" :"No, I'd better not. I once drank too much and messed up badly. Now Lord Cao Cao tells me to avoid drinking." :"Gah, you're more stubborn than you look. Surely we could just have one or two?" ::~~Zhang Fei and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"You do not seem like an evil man. Why would you side with Orochi?" :"Lord Cao Pi is good. He provides us with food!" :"Side with us, and you will dine like a king!" :"No! I am loyal to Cao Pi. Without him I am nothing!" ::~~''Yukimura and Xu Zhu; Warriors Orochi'' *"All enemies of Lord Cao Cao will end up flat!" :"Your intellect cannot comprehend the allure of chaos, so you must be ended." ::~~''Xu Zhu and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Poor things, they look so desperate..." :"Don't look down on them! These peasants are trying their best to live." ::~~Kojirō and Xu Zhu; Musou OROCHI Z *"Master Xu Zhu, I am curious why you have earned such a reputation..." :"That's because I'm kind of a dim-wit, but in a test of strength, I always come out on top!" :"I cannot help but envy you. I am neither blessed in brains nor brawn. My powers are most limited." ::~~Nagamasa and Xu Zhu; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Gah..." :"Hey. What's wrong with you?" :"I'm so hungry... I can't move. Please, give me some food!" :"I feel your pain, but I don't have any food either. So here, you can have these." :"What? What are these? These aren't going to fill me up!" :"Don't eat them. Those are vegetable seeds. Plant them in the fields, take care of them, and they'll grow into delicious vegetables." :"Bah! How long is that going to take? I'm hungry right now! This stuff is pointless." :"Vegetables you've grown yourself taste so good, though! Full flavor, fresh, and you can eat all you like! Go ahead, try to grow some." :"G-Gah... you're just making me hungrier. You're like some kind of demon. Like a demon among humans!" ::~~Gyūki and Xu Zhu; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Xu Zhu/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 9 Xu Zhu is affiliated with the club in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Xu Zhu/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Zhu still uses the club as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xu Chu participated in various battles such as the battles of Guandu, and Tong Gate until Cao Cao finally passed away in 220. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi forced the emperor to abdicate and established the Wei Dynasty. After Cao Pi passed away, his son, Cao Rui took position as emperor. Xu Chu participated in many battles and was given much praises until Xu Chu finally passed away. None knew when his exact death is but was known to die during Cao Rui's reign. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia *In Cao Cao's ending in Dynasty Warriors 5, Xu Zhu is rendered in his Dynasty Warriors 4 outfit instead. *Xu Zhu via an artwork error, wields his second weapon in his fourth title artwork and DS artwork instead of his primary third weapon. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Wei Characters